


Malfoy's Cat Side (400% Drarry)

by yetikatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Draco Malfoy, Gay, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetikatter/pseuds/yetikatter
Summary: Welcome to the Drarry hut, children of Hogwarts. This is my prized work: Draco Malfoy is a cat animagus falling for Harry Potter. When he is required to live with Harry for survival, it sounds like the second worst thing in the world (after Voldemort stuff). Draco terrorizes Harry in cat form, lurking in Potter's plants, waiting to scare the living daylights out of Harry's his hot arse. The teasing evolves into a freindship... and.... you'll just have to find out! ;)))))))))) Have funnnnn! Oh, and I recommend a nice cup of Jasmine tea while reading. Guten tag!





	1. Chapter 1

Draco sipped his pumpkin juice. He wondered what the Malfoy Manor would be empty. Probably not much different. It was already too big for the family. ‘Family’. Draco had never found comfort is the endless space. For once, it might be nice to cram into a tiny apartment and actually have human contact with his parents. Then again, there was a reason Draco had a room all the way across the Manor from his father. His father wasn’t a problem anymore. 

The blonde was just about to reach for another pumpkin juice when a figure bumped into him.

“Watch where you’re going,” Draco mumbled half-heartedly. 

“Sorry.” Draco froze. 

“Potter?” he asked, but the raven haired boy was already exiting the great hall. Where was he going so early? Draco shook the thought. He was turning back to the juice when a pack of wizards emerged from the doorway, wands out. Shit.

Draco was already on his feet running. One of them called out at him. He kept going. Spells bounced past the Slytherine as he dove into an empty corridor. He dashed around the corner. Potter looked up at him with curious eyes. Draco didn’t have time to avoid him. He shrunk and transformed into his cat animagus, having prepared for them to convict him guilty all year. He bound past Potter.

“Dra-Malfoy, wait!” WTF was Potter doing?! The Auras cut him off, throwing spells. Draco closed his eyes and braced. Nothing happened. He peaked his eyes open slowly. Harry fucking Potter was standing in front of him, a sheilding charm cast around the both of them. “Stop!” 

The Auras were going to cut Draco off any minute. Harry shouted at him to wait, but the cat paid no attention. That git. Harry jumped to protect him. Instinct cast a wandless shield over them. 

“Stop!” The spells cease. 

“Mr. Potter!” the Aura called.

“Please leave my cat alone. I don’t know what grounds you have trying to kill my pets, but I’d like it to stop,” Harry told them. 

“That cat in Draco Malfoy,” the front Aura informed Harry, voice wavering. Harry raised an eyebrow. He kneeled in front of the cat.

“You’re a good Fluffy aren’t you,” he cooed, scratching behind Draco’s ears. He could see the cat restraining a growl. Harry could almost feel the scowl. “Draco Malfoy would never allow himself to be my cat,” he said with a laugh. “I suggest you check the quidditch post. Knowing Malfoy, he’d hide something there over the Slytherine dorms.”

The front Aura stuttered an apology and hurried away in search of Draco.

Harry sat next to Ginny on the train, Ron and Hermione across from them. Draco couldn’t seem to decide who he hated most: muggle loving Ron and Ginny, muggle born Hermione, or his enemies, Harry Potter. He ended up jumping on the luggage rack, hissing at them non stop. 

“Bloody hell, Harry! Are you sure you should keep that cat?” Ron asked. Draco shot him a terrifying glare. 

“Yeah, I just got him. I-I’m sure he’ll warm up to everyone.”

“Why did you get a cat right before leaving Hogwarts?” Hermione asked suspiciously. Harry gave her an ernest look.

“It’s a therapy cat McGonagall recommended,” he told her. 

“Mmhmm,” Hermione responded, clearly not convinced.

“I wish you’d told me we were getting a cat,” Ginny said. She linked hands with him. Harry looked over at her, surprised. Oh right, he hadn’t told her yet.

“Oh, Ginny, erm, I don’t think I’ll be going back to the Burrow yet.” 

“Why not?” 

“It’s been awhile since it burned down. I guess I’m just nervous to see it rebuild. I had a lot of good memories there.” Ginny nodded sympathetically.

“You’ll owl, won’t you?” she asked.  
“Yes, of course,” Harry told her with a forced smile. Hermione hadn’t stopped studying his expression. 

“I think I’ll come with you, Harry.” Shoot. That girl would question him senseless. Harry knew the witch wanted Draco in Azkaban. He feared what she would do to the cat above them.

“To see your parents?” he asked. Hermione’s expression fell. A distraction. Good.

“I don’t know yet. Maybe. Ron? Are you awake?” Harry grinned at the sleeping ginger.

“I’m not sure what you see in him,” Ginny said with a disapproving shake of her head. Hermione smiled.

“Me either,” she replied, ruffling Ron’s hair thoughtfully. Harry heard Draco hiss faintly above them. He shot Draco an annoyed look. That was the first time Harry had seen a cat roll it’s eyes. 

After a silent thirty minutes, Hermione feel asleep with Ron and Ginny was sucked into a book. Harry delicately removed his hand from hers. She glanced up at him. Sweat broke out on Harry’s forehead.

“Grabbing luggage,” he whispered feverishly. The excuse returned Ginny to her content state. Harry stood and fumbled through his trunk, pretending to be looking for something. Draco backed away from him with a low growl. 

Harry snatched up a book Hermione had been pestering him to read for several months now and began reading, sitting several inches from Ginny. He could tell she noticed. Harry put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, before resigning to the book. 

After another half hour, a certain white cat jumped down and began clawing at the door. Harry leapt up quickly. 

“I bet he needs some fresh air. I’ll be back soon.” Ginny nodded. 

Harry opened the sliding door with a wave of his wand. He followed the cat down a few isles to the bathroom. Harry opened the door. Inside, he waited for Draco to transform.

“Aren’t you going to go into human form?” he asked impatiently. The cat meowed at him. “What?” It came forward and swiped his pants leg. Clothes. Right. “Oh, sorry, erm do you want me to turn around?” The cat growled. “Fine. I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Harry locked the door and went back to his booth. Ginny was rather confused when he pulled a set of robes out of his trunk and left before she could ask.

“Here,” Harry said, turning around to let the blonde change. A minute or so later a familiar voice spoke.

“How thick are you?!”

“Thick enough to save your arse,” Harry replied. He turned. Draco looked surprisingly good in Gryffindor robes.

“I need to get out of here,” Draco murmured.

“Good luck with that. The first place anyone would look is your parents manor and friend’s houses.”

“You think I don’t know that?!”

“You could go into a muggle family as a cat, but erm, they kind of cut a male cat’s balls off.”

“WHAT?! IS THAT SOME CULT SACRIFICE?!” 

“No, just a general thing.”

“I don’t believe you.” Harry laughed.

“I’d like to watch you find out who’s right. Anyway, I would recommend you to a witch or wizard, but I can’t imagine any of them are safe. They’d turn you in.” Draco stopped, hunched over the sink.

“Why didn’t you?”

“I was deprived of a pet as a child after I talked to a snake at the zoo,” Harry said humorously. The sentence reminded him of his first year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had told him he saw himself holding wool socks in the mirror. Harry had thought Dumbledore hadn’t been completely honest. It was a personal question, though.

“Very funny.”

“Draco, I’m going to regret this,” Harry started. He groaned.

“What?”

“Nevermind. I’m sure you’ll find something, if not, you can go to Azkaban.” Harry turned to leave.

“Potter, wait.” Draco grasped Harry’s wrist. “What were you going to offer?”

“Living with me wouldn’t be appealing to you,” Harry said with a slight smile.

“It’s better than going to Azkaban.” The rawness in Draco’s voice startled Harry. He faced the blonde, reaching over and gripping Draco’s lean shoulders.

“Draco, you don’t have a lot of options here, but if you need to, you can stay with me.” Draco nodded faintly. “Now give me my robes before Ginny gets on my back.” Harry turned to let Draco change.

“You don’t seem too fond of her,” he commented.

“Shut up, Malfoy.”

“Now, that’s no way to treat your roomie.”

“Merlin, what have I gotten us into?” Harry asked.

Draco jumped down from the luggage rack after Potter. Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss and Ron a hug before exiting the compartment. Draco followed. Bodies trampled around him. The cat found himself jumping over what seemed to be hundreds of feet coming from every direction. He rammed into one. Draco looked up to see who he hit. Harry was looking down at him with an amused expression.

“Want a ride?” Draco looked around. It appeared he had little choice. Harry leaned down to scoop the white cat up. Draco jumped away. “It’s that or go on my shoulder.” Draco meowed. It was humiliating.

“Hurry up, Harry!” Hermione’s voice called. 

“One minute!” Harry turned to Draco, “C’mon!” Harry kneeled down and Draco leaped on his shoulder, sinking his claws into the fabric and probably Harry’s skin as well. Judging by the sound that came out of Potter’s mouth, they did. As soon as they left the train station, Harry tried to shake Draco off, but he only gripped him tighter.

“Are you sure that’s a therapy cat?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, he’s just a little on edge at first,” Harry said through gritted teeth.

“Okay. Harry, I need to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked. Draco looked closer at the girl. 

“Well, I couldn’t help but wonder, when you were with Cedric fourth year, did you two do anything?” 

“Erm, we won the Triwizard Tournament.”

“Not that. I mean, were you two in any kind of relationship?” Draco nearly jumped in surprise. Harry tensed hard enough to force Draco’s claws out. He fell to the ground, twisting just in time to land on his feet. Hermione barely glanced his way. Harry stopped and turned to her.

“No we weren’t. I don’t know why you would ask that.” Draco had never seen Harry so closed off. Granger wasn’t picking up on it.

“It’s just, you two seemed close and exchanged a few glances, and Cedric was gay. From what I know, you never really liked a girl.”

“I’m dating Ginny Weasley.” 

“Barely. You avoid her any time you aren’t pretending you don’t love-” Panic spread across Potter’s face and faster than Draco could register, he cast a muffling spell over him and Granger.

Shit. Was Potter gay? Draco stood simply staring at the raven haired boy. There was a muffled argument in the bubble, but the cat had more to think about. Potter was more interesting than he had given him credit.

After a few minutes, Ganger stormed off and around the corner, face red.

“Hermione,” Harry started, but he never finished. Granger leaned back around the bend.

“Yes?” She asked, voice shrill with sobs threatening her tone.

“I am,” Harry said quietly. 

“Oh, Harry.” Granger was crying now. She ran over and hugged him. “There’s nothing wrong with being gay, Harry, but you can’t lead Ginny on.”

“I’m pretty sure she already knows,” Harry said.

“Yes, but she needs to hear it from you.”

“Okay,” Harry said softly. He sounded so vulnerable. It struck Draco. All those times he had fought the raven haired boy, he never imagined Harry to be… delicate. Or even all that human. 

“I have to go now. I love you, don’t get hurt.” Granger gave Harry a peck on the cheek before whirling around and leaving Draco with the Gryffindor.

Harry turned to Draco. His green eyes were glossy.

“We don’t ever speak of this. I am not gay.” Draco couldn’t help but notice Harry’s voice crack. Was that entirely true? Still, Draco nodded.

Harry twisted the key and a bright white door swung open. Draco rushed past him inside the apartment. Harry laughed to himself at the Slytherin’s curiosity. Light streamed through many windows in the modern space. The entryway held a coat rack. Beyond it was a kitchen and sitting room. Stairs levitated attached to the wall leading upstairs where a bedroom, bathroom, and office lay. 

Harry tossed robes on Draco. He waited for the blonde to change on a bar stool.

“This place is nice,” Draco commented. Harry smiled at the compliment.

“It’s not as big as the Manor.”

“That’s what makes it nice. You can breathe in here.” Draco’s eyes groomed the space. Harry noticed the blonde’s skin glow milky in the light. “So, what needs to be unpacked?” Harry gestured to his trunk in the entryway. “That’s it?!”

“I don’t own much,” Harry replied with a shrug.

“What’s even in there?”

“Clothes, spell books, a few possessions. The apartment comes with furniture.”

“Merlin, I expected at least twenty boxes. I’ll go get food,” Draco said, heading for the door. Harry jumped is his way.

“You can’t go out there wanted, Draco,” he told the blonde.

“God fine. Kneel down.” 

“Erm, what?”

“I need to get on your shoulder, Chosen One.”

Harry rolled his eyes and bent down for Draco. The blonde transformed into a cat with little difficulty and hopped onto the Gryffindor’s shoulder. Harry could tell Draco was trying not to claw him to hard, nevertheless, it was still painful. He pulled out his wand and forged a pass for a therapy animal before walking out of the house to his bike. He could feel Draco tense on his shoulder. There was a meow in his ear.

“It’s a bike. Don’t worry, I was taught to ride one before I turned five.” This didn’t seem to reassure the creamy cat. Harry straddled the bike. The cat nearly fell off his shoulder. “Sorry,” Harry murmured.

The two biked down to a small grocery store a few blocks down. Draco had wrapped himself around Harry as far as he could go. Harry laughed at him.

“Scaredy cat,” he said. Draco swiped at him.


	2. Drarrydrarrydrarrydrarry

1 am

Draco transformed back into his human form and ventured down the stairs. Fuck, it felt good to walk. He was just about to scrounge through the fridge for some dinner he had refused, when a speck of white caught his eye.

The moon swept through a sky of clouds to peer down on him. Draco discarded food and neared the balcony. Cool air swept over him. The blonde slid down to sit against the glass.

How did I get here? I’m finally out. Finally. All those years awaiting a future I didn’t know I wanted, then had to pursue. Now I’m free. Because Harry Potter saved me. I wish I could hate him for that, but even being my enemy all those years, he was a comfort. With Voldemort torturing me, getting in my head daily, having a school boy nemesis was almost like a pleasurable hobby. I doubt he felt that way about it, though. Potter clearly hates me. Yet, I think I might just be happy. Just might.

The moon disappeared behind the clouds. Draco felt his eyes drooping. He wanted nothing more than to guard even the plants, but his head aches from malnutrition and lack of sleep. The blonde felt his mind drift away. Frantically, he tried to move. Nothing happened. He was somewhat blacking out. It wasn’t as though Draco hadn’t experienced this before, but it seemed like a worse idea at the moment. He wasn’t sure why.

“Malfoy!” came a voice. Potter. Draco’s heart lurched in anxiety. He’d been caught. Would the Gryfindoor kick him out? Please don’t, don’t take away the happiness. “Malfoy, get inside before someone sees you!”

Potter was at his side in a moment, distaste in his every glance. Draco failed to move. His limbs weighed far too much. Potter shook him and yelled a few more times, but it did no good. Finally, the golden boy lifted him effortlessly and took a half asleep Draco upstairs.

“You really were exhausted,” Harry muttered to himself. Guilt rang in his voice. He shuddered before leaving the room as thought the floor was hot coals.

The next morning Harry rolled out of bed, searching for his glasses. He groaned when they were nowhere in his blurry vision. He stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen where a white cat was sitting with perfect posture, waiting for him.

“Righ, your here,” Harry mumbled. “You know, you don’t have to be a cat in the flat.”

Draco hissed like a demented raccoon.

“Fair, on second thought, I don’t want you in human form either.” He gave a shudder remembering Draco’s sneer. “Do you want anything in particular for breakfast?”

The cat turned its head leisurely at Harry, then stood and strutted away. Strutted.

“I’m just trying to help!” Harry grumbled. The cat turned. For a second, Malfoy looked remorseful. Must have been a cat thing.

Harry made pancakes for himself and left a bowl of tuna out for Malfoy, though he doubted the cat would eat it. At least he could say he wasn’t starving the Slytherine. When he came to the fridge later that day, neither the leftover pancakes, nor the tuna had been touched and the mysterious cat was lurking somewhere in the plants.

Harry had filled the flat with anything from orchids to mini trees the moment he and Malfoy had moved in. He found peace in watering the plants every evening and their bright colors contrasting the city’s gray. It was good Malfoy hadn’t come out of cat form yet, as he would probably call it a ‘Harry generated jungle’. The thought made Harry laugh. The cat’s eyes shot up at him and narrowed.

“I’m not maliciously plotting your defeat and laughing about it, kitty.” A ball of fur flung itself across the room, bulldozing Harry who let out a “Wh-oof”. A few more cat scratches were added to his arms that evening.

The next day Harry was making pancakes, yet again without his glasses. He was far from aware of the animal pacing on the cabinet above him. Malfoy had fixated his stare on the back of Harry’s head. When he leaped onto the raven haired man’s head, Harry screamed, flour going everywhere. If Malfoy hadn’t already been white, he would look a lot odder coated in white powder. Harry was a mess on the floor, batter and flour everywhere from his head to pajama bottoms.

“BLOODY HELL MALFOY!” He reached over and chucked an egg at the cat that was laughing at him hysterically with only a stare. It caught the white beast off guard, smashing him over the head.

Draco jumped up the stairs and into the bathroom. He quickly transformed into his human form, locked the door, and took a shower. The steaming water burned his soft skin. Draco stared down at his dark mark. He hated having it on him. Hated.

Draco finally emerged from the water to realize he didn’t have any clothes. He didn’t quite feel like going back into cat from which was small enough for Potter to clobber. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

“I’m surprised your modest,” Potter said, causing Draco to jump. The Gryffindor had already cleaned up and changed clothes.

“I’m not,” he replied.

“Then why are you in a towel in a flat with another guy?” Draco hated that Potter made a valid point.

“Why do you care?”

“I don’t have much else better to do,” Potter grunted.

“Not fending Witch Weekly off like death eaters?” To his surprise, Potter laughed. “Why don’t you do that more often?” Draco blurted.

“Why do you care,” Potter mused.

“Same reason you care whether I wear a towel or not.” Harry laughed harder.

“I doubt that.” Draco’s brow furrowed.

“What does that mean?” He asked. Potter shrugged.

“Do you need clothes?”

“Yes, please,” Draco said, relieved.

Harry ducked into his room and dug through his drawer until he found a white pj shirt and white pj pants. Draco gazed around his room. It was bare, except for one photo of a ginger haired woman with a raven haired one.

“You do have your mother’s eyes,” Draco said to himself. Harry looked up. The green was even more apparent without his horrid glasses.

“Yeah, here’s some clothes. You can change here. I’m going to finish breakfast. Come down when your ready.” Draco nodded.

A few minutes later he was dressed in all white, looking into the mirror with a frown. The shirt Harry gave him didn’t cover up the dark mark. He shook off the urge to search through Harry’s things and anxiety about the dark mark, then started for downstairs. When he emerged on the ground floor, Harry glanced up at him, once, then his eyes darted quickly back up, as though he caught something. Harry kept staring at him, not his dark mark. Draco gulped.

“Why are you doing- that,” Draco asked. Harry’s head jolted in surprise.

“Oh sorry. You look good in white.” Draco approached the barstools cautiously.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Blueberry pancakes?” Draco shook his head, though his stomach clenched uncomfortably. “I calculated the ingredients wrong. There’s way too many. Be a team player, Draco.”

The blonde’s eyes widened.

“Sorry, just thought you wouldn’t want to be called by your family name, that was presumptuous and rude.” Draco was astounded by the Gryfindoor’s sudden streak of intelligence.

“No, I like it, thank you.” Harry smiled widely. A shy one came onto Draco as well.

“Your blushes are much more visible with the white get up,” Harry commented, pouring more batter on the muggle concoction.

“Shut up, Potter.” Harry laughed. He dished Draco up two pancakes, without the blonde’s input.

Draco reluctantly poked at the food.

“You can eat it too, ya know?” Harry told him. Draco shot him a venimus look before taking a few bites.

The two ate in silence. Harry got syrup on the front of his t-shirt. When the Gryffindor noticed, he pulled the shirt over his shoulder and walked it over to the rail. It was Draco’s turn to stare. Harry’s chest was gorgeously tanned with chiseled muscles. Draco didn’t know what else he would expect from the Aura. Harry gave him an amused look.

“What?!” Draco said defensively.

“Just funny, your a lot better without your parent’s influence.” Draco blushed again.

“Yeah, I suppose. Shouldn’t you be giving Granger a call?” Harry dropped the shirt.

“Oh yeah!” Draco chuckled as the boy scampered around the flat, looking for the phone. “That way,” Draco assisted, pointing at the far wall. Harry sent him a desperate thank you look and darted over.

“Hey, Hermione!... I know I’m sorry… I’m just settling in. I will soon I-... I just don’t- ugh- I’m not in a place to go to the Burrow. I want to be in good spirits there. They see me as ‘the chosen one’... maybe not, but just give me some time… No, I’m not avoiding Ginny!”

Draco sucked in air too quickly. A bit of pancake flew into the back of his throat. Fuck. He had hoped Harry wouldn’t catch him eavesdropping.

Draco tried to escape the room before the raven haired boy caught him, but just his luck, he made a loud choked cough and Harry glanced straight his way. Harry dropped the phone immediately and rushed over to Draco, pulling him into the bathroom over the sink and hitting him hard on the back. Draco coughed the pancake up. He reached out to grip something, latching onto Harry’s shoulder.

“Jeezus Draco, are you okay?” Draco closed his eyes and nodded, waving Harry off. The Gryffindor didn’t budge. He put a hand on either side of Draco’s upper arms and stared at him intently.

“Yeah, I’m fine, go,” Draco sputtered. Harry refused. Draco finally gave in and leaned into Harry, who pulled the blonde into his chest. The Slytherine didn’t have enough energy to fight Harry.

“You wanna take a nap?” Draco sighed. What on earth was he doing? He pulled away from Harry abruptly.

“I should probably go back into cat form.” He wasn’t moving though.

“Are you sure? Another season of Stranger Things just came out and you’ve been deprived from muggle shows far too long.”

Draco shook his head and went to his room. When Harry went to fetch the blonde for dinner, he was still asleep. Harry shook his head humorously, making sure to leave some chicken for the blonde, though he doubted that hardhead would eat it.

The next day Draco woke to the front door slamming shut.

“Honestly, Harry, we’ve all been worried sick!” Draco got up and drew closer to the stairwell.

“I don’t see why. I just moved into my flat, I haven’t disappeared from the face of the earth.”

“Don’t you see? You just got out of the war. There are people who would hurt you. Nobody wants to find your dead body in a flat because we weren’t checking in on you.”

“I’m an Aura, I don’t need a babysitter. Please leave it ‘mine.”

“What about Ginny?”

“What about her?” Draco could barely see Hermione rubbing her temples. He transformed into a cat and slunk down the stairs, leaping into a nearby planter before the quick witted witch spotted him.

“You don’t lov- you clearly aren’t interested in her.” Harry’s face drooped.

“I’m sorry, I really wish I was, I’ll try harder.” Hermione’s expression softened.

“Oh Harry, you don’t have to love Ginny. We only want you to be happy, with whomever that may be. And that person doesn’t need to be Ginny Weasly. Only, she’s waiting for you. You need to tell her the truth, Harry.”

“Okay, I suppose you’re right.”

“And- I hate to ask this, but, Harry, are you- gay?” Harry’s eyes bolted up to meet hers.

“NO! I mean, no of course not.”

“Oh, sorry, only, I caught you staring at,” Hermione whispered an inaudible name in Harry’s ear. He jumped back, “in class.”

“I hate him!”

“I don’t think that’s true. Besides, there’s a thin line between love and hate.” Harry nodded.

  
“Okay, I don’t hate him, but I definitely don’t fancy Draco Malfoy.” Draco stumbled. Both Harry and Hermione stared straight at him. Fuck, he was bad at this. Both the Gryffindors turned red.

  
“I’m not gay!” Harry broke the silence after a few uncomfortable seconds. Draco dashed upstairs and put clothes on before returning down, out of breath.

  
“A: I’m fine with homosexuality, B: I understand you aren’t gay.” But the other two were just staring at him.

  
Harry shook his head, red as a tomato. Hermione turned between them multiple times, mouthing words she seemed to have decided not to say. What was going on?! Why did Herione keep staring at him? Finally, she gripped Harry’s arm and pulled him outside the flat. The rest of the conversation was a mystery to Draco.

When Harry emerged from the hall, he seemed to be far from happy in spirits. Draco lingered awkwardly, not sure whether he should flee the situation. The logical part of him knew Harry wouldn’t hurt him, but the thought still haunted him.

  
Harry turned to him with sudden motions. Draco jumped a foot.

  
“Why were you listening to our conversation?” His voice shot daggers.

  
“I’m sorry, I was curious about Ginny.”

  
“You were curious about Ginny,” Harry said, jerking his chair, fueled by anger. Draco sat on the edge of the couch, curling into a ball. “That doesn’t give you the right to be a git and invade my privacy! I’m not gay and don’t even think of teasing me!”

  
Draco couldn’t stop a whimper from escaping his lips. Harry’s head shot up. Draco jumped again. His eyes held wild fear. Harry came toward him. Draco crawled farther away, try to make it look natural. He scanned the room for exits. He could turn into a cat and run, but then he would be easier to kill.

  
Harry sat beside him. Draco was yelped and was just about to transform when two strong arms wrapped around him.

  
“Jeezus your heart beat is fast. Why?” Draco couldn’t bring himself to respond.

  
Harry held him tighter. The blonde was close to passing out.

  
“I’m not going to hurt you. It’s okay, I promise.” Draco choked on his words. To his horror, a sob came from his throat.

  
Harry froze. After a moment, he put an arm under Draco’s legs and pulled them over his lap. The blonde pressed close to Harry now. The Gryffindor’s bare chest was warm against the Slytherin. Draco didn’t move. Probably from fear.

  
“Draco, I wouldn’t hurt you. I’m sorry. I’m scared and I got angry at people prodding into my head. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” Draco took a shaky breath. Harry inhaled deeply before continuing. Draco listened to both Harry and the boy’s heartbeat. “The truth is, I’ve never loved Ginny. I feel awful for leading her on. I’m afraid I’ll lose my place in the Weasley family if I dump her.”

  
“Why do you care about your place in their family?” Draco felt as though he had said something offensive, but Harry seemed to understand what he was asking.

  
“I didn’t have much of a family growing up, and the Weasleys were the closest thing to one I ever got. I treasure them.” Draco nodded.

  
“Maybe you should get Ginny to break up with you.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Well, Ginny wants the classic four children family, right?”

  
“I suppose.”

  
“What if you said you didn’t want kids and that maybe you guys would be better apart because of it.” There was silence. Draco worried he said something wrong, but when he turned to look up, Harry was smiling at him warmly.

Those green irises were gorgeous.

  
“That’s brilliant! I’ll go now!”

  
“Okay.” There was a pause.

  
“Draco, I need you to get up,” Harry said with a chuckle. Draco scrambled off him, embarrassed.

  
“Wait why did you hold m-” Before Draco could get a response, Harry had appeared out of the flat. Draco was in a slight huff at his lack of information until he saw Harry’s discarded t-shirt and chuckled at the sight of Harry Potter apparition to the Burrow shirtless, raving to Ginny like a lunatic. Draco couldn't help but notice that Harry had used charms to hide his scars. There was no way, with the ordeal he had been through, that the Gryffindor had none. Draco didn't hide his, all the better to feel the pain. Why did Harry?

  
If Harry really wanted Ginny to dump him, he probably should have covered that torso up. Draco shook the thought away. No homo.

Draco spent the afternoon water Harry’s plants for him and trying to work the thing Harry called a TW. He tried to research TWs but nothing came up. Damn Muggle contraptions.

  
After an hour, Draco’s anxiety about Ginny killing Harry subsided and he ate some of Harry’s mass batch of pancakes. He hated to admit it, but that boy could cook damn well. 

  
He relaxed on the couch, content with the food. Draco briefly considered getting limeade, but remembered his house arrest. Darn. It would be a while before he drank his favorite beverage. He inspected Harry's plants thouroughly, disapointed catnip wasn't amoung them. It was a fucking jungle in there.

  
Draco was plotting more ways to terrify Harry when the boy appeared with a pop. Harry was wearing a shit now, Draco noted. He wasn’t fond of that.

  
“How’d it go?” By the wild grin on Harry’s face, the conversation had worked out.

  
“Interestingly,” the Gryffindor replied, turning his back to Draco. The blonde suddenly became aware that he was eating Harry’s pancakes. Anxiety knotted in him.

  
“Sorry about the food, I don’t know how to cook, I thought I could have some till I learned how-” Draco’s blubber was interrupted.

  
“Why are you apologizing? I left them in the fridge for you.” Concern haunted Harry’s expression.

  
“Oh,” Draco said softly. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

  
“Why were you apologizing for eating?”

  
“I’m a guest, and uh, why did you pick me up earlier?”

  
“Because I’ve seen trama before and found that to be the best way to calm someone,” Harry replied simply. It wasn’t anything special, Draco realized. He dipped his head.

  
“Yeah.”

  
Harry came to sit beside him. He took a shaky breath.

  
“Oh! How do you work the Muggle box?” Harry laughed so hard he was bent over.

  
“It’s called a television. Here I’ll show you.”

  
Harry pointed to the buttons and this thing called a ‘remote’. He made a few comments on how Draco passed his Muggle studies, but the blonde didn’t bother to make a snard remark back. At the end, he was yawning deeply.

  
“Cat time,” Draco told him, transforming suddenly. A pure white cat emerged from the pile of clothes. It jumped onto the couch and settled on top of a back rest cushion. Harry sat a few inches away, turning on The Office.

  
Hours later, Harry’s head had fallen back, wild hair pulled back to reveal a small lightning bolt scar. Draco peaked over at the Gryffindor. It took him a few minutes to deem Harry to be asleep. The cat relaxed. He was restless on the cushion. How was Draco going to sleep tonight? His stomach rumbled with hunger. He cursed himself silently. It was almost dark out now.

  
A white cat jumped from the couch, ready to search for food. Harry groaned. The cat jumped in shock.

  
“Mmmm, food sounds good right now,” Harry grumbled. Draco wasn’t sure whether Harry was talking to him or not. He let out a cautious mew. Harry turned to look at him, unfazed. “Fancy some double fudge ice cream?”

Draco purred loudly. He hadn’t meant to do that.

  
Harry laughed and headed for the door.

  
“I’ll be back in ten.” Wtf is ‘back in ten’ Draco wondered. Muggles, he tsked.

Harry returned in ten minutes while Draco was sprawled across the couch in human form.

  
“What does back in ten mean?!” Draco asked immediately.

  
“Ten minutes,” Harry replied. Draco let out a huff. That was a lot of work for a small answer.

  
Harry pulled two cylinder packages out of a bag and placed them in the freezer. He turned on The Office, then went back to grab them, claiming they needed time to ‘refreeze’, which Draco said was Muggle crap.

  
“Muggle crap is my life,” Harry replied, flopping down on the couch with a carton and two spoons.

  
Draco sat stiffly beside him and snatched up a utensil. He glanced at the distance between him and the Gryffindor. The blonde decided Harry wouldn’t notice him scooting closer. Draco moved to quite noticeably to the right, now up against Harry, who was staring at their alined bodies. Draco’s cheeks burned. He was just about to make an excuse when a loud pop echoed through the room.

  
Harry leapt away from Draco, as if to be hiding their sitting next to one another. Hermione looked pissed.

  
“Harry!” she yelled.

  
“What?!” Harry snapped with such ferocity that Draco jolted.

  
“Why haven’t you owled?! I thought you would be feeling awful after what happened!”

  
“I’m not feeling awful. I’ve been enjoying myself, actually,” Harry said stiffly. Hermione’s eyes flickered to Draco.

  
“I hate to intrude, but what on earth is this yelling fight? I’d rather not have the Muggle police show up at our door from some neighbor’s call,” Draco spoke up. Hermione sighed in agreement. She lowered her voice.  
“Harry hasn’t owled me about the fight at all. I keep thinking he’s drowning somewhere in a bathtub, but every time I give up an apparte to him, he’s doing just fine. How can someone be just fine after losing their only family and best mate.” Draco gapped at Harry who sent him a bashful look.

  
“I wasn’t aware of that,” Draco said coldly.

  
“I didn’t think you’d want to know about my personal affairs,” Harry offered.

  
“I asked you how it went. You lied,” Harry started to protest that he just didn’t answer, but Draco drawled on, “now what happened.” Harry took a breath.

  
“I’ll go,” Hermione told them quietly. She disappeared after giving both boys a peck on the cheek and making Harry promise to owl her.

  
Harry turned to Draco.

  
“I tried talking to Ginny, but she accused me of cheating on her.”

  
“What?! Why?! Were you?”

  
“Of course not! She didn’t want to be rejected, I don’t blame her, but I just don’t feel that way about her, about… females.” Harry stared at the floor.

  
“W-what?” Draco stuttered. His heart flew. Oh god, Potter’s gay!!! I have a chance!

  
“Being gay doesn't mean being a fag, Malfoy,” Harry said icily.

  
“What?! Where did you get that?” Draco was shocked.

  
“Your expression,” Harry muttered.

  
“Harry,” Draco started, but couldn’t find words to continue. He wanted to come forward and press his lips to the Gryffindor’s, but he instead pulled him into an odd hug. And, Potter was hugging him back. Those gorgeos arms wrapped themselves around Draco’s small frame, grounding him. Harry rested his head in the crook of Draco’s neck. God, Harry smelled so good. The two stayed in that position a lingering minute, then, Draco released Harry and tugged him upstairs with the ice cream.

  
They sat on Harry’s bed, leaning back against a wall.

  
“Are you really out of the family?”

“I’m not entirely sure. I haven’t gone to find out. I’m just guilty.”

  
“Why?”

  
“I let her fall for me,” Harry replied simply

  
“What about Ron?”

  
“He’s offered to meet me, but I don’t want to make him choose between his sister and friend.” Draco nodded.

  
“So, why are you… scare okay with all of this?” Harry blushed. “What?”

  
“Your company has kept me out of the dumps,” Harry admitted, “I hope you stay longer.”

  
“I don’t have any plans to leave.”

  
Harry scooched over to Draco the same way the blond had done to him earlier and rested his head on Draco’s shoulder. Draco’s heart pounded. Fuck, that was nice.

  
Taking a shaky breath, Draco slid his hand to wrap around Harry’s waist. The raven-haired boy didn’t move, nor did Draco.

  
“I never imagined this,” Draco said. He felt Harry chuckle softly against his chest.

  
“I did.” Draco froze.

  
“What do you mean,” he asked cautiously.

  
“Do you know legitimacy?” Harry asked.

  
“Vaguely. Why?”

  
“Can you do it?” Draco paused.

  
“Yes.” Harry sat up to look at the blonde.

  
“Go ahead. Use it on me, please.” Draco opened his mouth to protest, agree, comment, but nothing came out. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see Harry’s thoughts. To see how much Potter had hated him, that would be painful beyond what he cared to imagine. Eventually, he clamped his jaw shut and cast the spell with shaky hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco watched Harry approach the banister. He clutched a note. Draco leaned closer to see it. Luckily, Harry pulled it up and began to mutter the words out loud.

“Dear Draco, I know we haven’t exactly been friends for years, I know-” Harry cut off with a frustrated groan. He pulled fingers through that wild black hair, messing it up beyond repair. The setting swirled, they were   
now in a dark corridor. Harry was drafting the same note, quill scribbling maddly.

“Dear Malfoy, I would have taken your hand if I could go back, but I can’t. I like you. I’m sorry we’ve been doing this enemies thing for so many years.” Harry stood and walked towards the bathroom, head bent into the note. Draco followed curiously. When he and Harry turned the corner, Draco was shocked to see another younger version of him bending over a sink. He was crying.

Harry darted forward. He reached up to rest a hand on Draco’s shoulder. The Gryffindor looked terrified. He- past him- shot a curse at Harry immediately. The fight went on as Draco muttered “nononono,” to himself. He could have gotten to Harry this whole time. Fuck. Harry cast the curse that left a scar Draco still bore. Past him fell, crying out in pain. Harry ran forward and clutched him, whispering “I’m so sorry,” wildly. Draco hadn’t remembered that.

The scene swirled again. Harry was trying to write the note again, this time in an empty dormitory. Draco noted how much more comfortable the Gryffindor dorms looked. Harry stopped mid sentence.

“I almost fucking killed him. This is useless,” Harry groaned.

Harry was standing on the sidewalk. Hermione ranted with passion. A farmiliar white cat stood off to the side. So that’s how I look in cat form.

“No we weren’t. I don’t know why you would ask that.” Draco recalled the closed off glare Harry wore.

“It’s just, you two seemed close and exchanged a few glances, and Cedric was gay. From what I know, you never really liked a girl.” Hermione was pushing it.

“I’m dating Ginny Weasley,” Harry said while clenching his fist. 

“Barely. You avoid her any time you aren’t pretending you don’t love-” Panic spread across Harry’s face and faster than Draco could register, he cast a muffling spell over him and Hermione. “-Malfoy.”

“How do you know that?!”

“Honestly, Harry, once you can read Ron’s attraction, you’re easy.” Harry gaped.

“He likes you too, you know. Even Luna commented on it. He just doesn’t know how to express his love.” The raven haired boy nodded numbly.

The scene went black as Draco drifted from Harry’s memories.

Draco opened his eyes. Harry sat before him, a tear rolling down his face. 

“Wh-w-” he stuttered. To the blonde’s dismay, he couldn’t seem to speak. Harry got up off the bed. “Wait!” 

The Gryfindoor kept going.

Draco leapt up after him. He was about to grab Harry’s wrist when the raven haired boy picked up a piece of parchment from his desk and stuffed it into Draco’s hands, then darted from the room before the blonde could protest. 

Draco held the note with trembling fingers. He unfolded it.

Dear Draco,

I can’t deny the way I feel about you anymore. As odd as it might sound, battling with you in the halls brightens my day away I only realized my seventh year at Hogwarts. I have lived with the only contact between us being fights for years. I think it’s time I shook your hand. I hope I can show you the wrong from right kind. Hope I can show you the light.

Harry

Draco stumbled down the stairs. As soon as he came in view of the Gryffindor, Harry bound across the room and pulled him into a tight embrace. The man’s strong arms around Draco relaxed him. He hugged Harry back. The silence between the two was insufferable.

“Harry, I-” Draco was cut off by the other man shoving him back suddenly, gripping his shoulders painfully tight.

“Don’t.” Hurt rang in the Gryfindoor’s eyes. He doesn’t know I’m gay. Fuck. Draco opened his mouth to continue, but Harry clamped a hand over it. “Please.”

Rage burned through Draco to his very fingertips. Why tell him all that, then deny him the ability to love Harry back?! No, not Harry. Potter. Love Potter back. What kind of sick joke…

Draco whipped around and changed into a cat. He sprinted upstairs into the bathroom, where he finally allowed himself to cry. In human form, completely naked, he lay curled in a ball. The cold bathtub scorched his skin, but he cared little. Fucking Potter. How the fuck could he do this!? Now, he was living with Potter. Why the hell did he agree to this? What was the fucking point of showing him those memories? That fucktard. 

Draco stood and clamored to the bathroom mirror. He gazed down his slender figure. His ribbes showed through a thin layer of skin coated in goosebumps from the bathtub. Scars ran across his chest. Each one was a horrible piece of him. This is who I am. Fucking undeserving of fucking Harry Potter. 

Draco didn’t know Harry’s middle name. Merlin. WHY?! He sobbed harder. He was so consumed in his pain, that he didn’t think to cast a silencing charm over the bathroom.

The door broke down to the ground with a smash. It barely grazed Draco. Potter stood in the entrance.

“I’m sorry! You weren’t answering and I heard sobs- I-” Potter stuttered, looking over Draco’s body.

“GET OUT! GET OUT!” Draco screamed dramatically.

“I’m sorry!” he said, whipping around. 

They both stood there a long moment, Harry turned away from Draco.

“Your bleeding,” Potter commented.

“So?!” Draco snapped.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you are, Golden Boy.” Potter winced. “Why are you just standing there?”

“Erm, I’m not sure what else to do. You’re standing in the middle of a wreckage naked, and your modest, so there isn’t much I can do. I’m not just going to leave.”

“I’m am not modest!”

“Sure. Just go get changed while I clean this up.” Draco obeyed, shifting into a cat and strutting past Potter.

The next day, Potter went to his Aura work. The flat was too quiet. Draco found himself searching through Potter’s things like there was no tomorrow. He realized it was wrong, but Draco in a pissed off mood held limitless possibilities. 

He found it odd that Harry had no possessions with emotional value. The only thing Draco managed to find was a stack of Daily Profits in Potters nightstand, all turned to a page Draco was on. Every single one. The first was about his conviction to azkaban and an interview from his arranged ‘girlfriend’. Draco hated her. The next was a picture of them kissing. It went on, all about Draco’s gf. Finally, on the bottom of the pile, there was one with a message scribbled down. 

He’s not gay, Harry. 

The second one was messier than Draco’s sexuality.

I know.

Draco grit his teeth. Does Harry seriously think I’m was straight?

OHHHH SHIT. Yesterday was Potter’s parent’s death day. Draco wanted to punch himself. He fucking forgot. The dark lord spoke of the day all the time, so Draco had pushed it from his mind. He couldn’t believe he wasn’t there for Harry on a day like that. And Potter decided to confess his love on the day his parents died…? Draco just hoped the death didn’t have any correlation to Potter’s emotions.   
When the front door creaked open, Draco dosing on the couch patiently. He hopped up to greet Harry. The Gryffindor smiled at him brightly, clearly happy to be back on good terms. He pulled a hunk of fabric from his bag.

“I got you a robe so you don’t have to keep running upstairs to change,” he told the cat. Or I could just go without… Draco meowed for Harry to turn. Miraculously, the raven haired man understood. Draco slipped the robe on and let out a small cough.

“I’m glad your home. It’s too quiet in here.” Harry laughed.

“I could always invite Ron to keep you company,” Harry offered with a mischievous grin that made his eyes glow. Draco jumped back.

“N- mph.” Draco fell back, clutting his side tightly. Harry shot him a concerned look. Sweat broke out on Draco’s forehead in response to the pain.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Draco nodded, but his face must have betrayed him. “Sit down.”   
Draco waved his hand dismissively and began to walk back the other way, but his vision sparked into green and red. Happy Christmas! Everything started to go black. Draco thought he might go down, but two arms wrapped around him from behind, holding him tight.

“Draco, I need you to take deep breaths, drink this.” A cup was held to his mouth. Draco gulped it down.   
He was lifted off the ground and set on the couch. Pain radiated from his side. As his vision slowly began to return, he could make out Harry hovering above him. He gasped at the blood stain on Draco’s side.

“How long has this been here?!”

“Probably yesterday when the door came down next to me.” Harry untied the rob and Draco nearly choked on his own tongue when Harry pulled it open and down, but the Gryffindor seemed more preoccupied with the deep gash that seemed to have split open when Draco transformed. 

Harry’s head came down and a sensation radiated through Draco as the raven haired man licked him. He couldn’t stop a moan from escaping his lips.

“What are you doing?” he asked quietly. Harry licked him again. Licked his side.   
Draco felt the cut heal into a mere red line. Harry licked him a final, unnecessary time. Draco bit his lip to keep another moan down.  
Harry looked up at him, crouched over Draco’s bare chest. Fuck me, please! He let out a shuddery breath, then rolled next to Draco.

“You might want to shower.” Draco stiffed.

“Are you suggesting I smell, Potter?”

“No! The blood! You smell really nice, really nice, uh-” Harry cut off, a blush spreading across his face. Draco grinned, got up, and walked nonchalantly upstairs to the bathroom for a hot shower.

“Potter!... Potter!!”

“What?” Harry asked, heading upstairs.

“Can I borrow pjs?”

“Yeah, one sec.” Harry passed Draco some pj pants between a crack in the door a few seconds later. 

Draco was delighted to find Harry also in pjs on the couch. He flopped down beside the Gryffindor. Harry groaned and tossed his head back to look up at Draco upside down. Draco giggled. Giggled.

“What was that?!” Harry asked through laughter.

“I don’t know! You do this to me, Potter!” Draco replied with a wide grin. 

Harry sighed and adjusted. He rested his head on Draco’s chest. Draco sucked air in sharply, heart beating out of control. Harry didn’t seem to mind.

“I missed you,” Draco told him.

“I did too… maybe I can have a cat assistant?” Harry said. Draco laughed.

“I’d claw the shit out of you.”

“What do you mean?! You already do!” Draco couldn’t stop laughing.

“The look on your face when I jumped off the cabinet onto your head!” Harry gave a huff and before Draco had time to register what Potter was up to, a pillow came down on his head. He kept laughing. Harry sighed   
dramatically, sitting up.

“Come here, you git,” Harry said. Draco looked up at him.

Two arms wrapped around Draco, hosisting him into the Gryffindor’s lap. Draco curled into Harry’s chest. Merlin, Harry was so warm… 

Harry held him tight, so protectively that Draco would have thought Harry was shielding him from a hex. Harry smelled of wood shavings and bell peppers. Wtf. It was oddly comforting. Draco buried his head in the fabric of the man’s shirt. Harry’s neck was so close, Draco could kiss it. He wanted Harry’s skin on his lips. God. Why. 

It took a few minutes for them to break the embrace. Draco nudged Harry off and went to the kitchen for some tea. When he came back, Harry had turned a muggle movie on and lay sprawled across the couch.

“This is somewhat of a tradition now,” Draco observed.

“What? The movie or…”

“The mo- what’s or?” Draco asked. Harry turned red--pennywise red--and held an arm out for Draco to lay on. 

Draco decided not to push it. He set the tea down and lay against Harry.

“Why did you show me the memories?” Draco asked softly. Harry paused “Ocean’s 11”. He sat up to face Draco.

“Reckless decision on a bad day of the year.” You mean your parent’s death day? Understandable.

“But you wouldn’t let me talk.”

“I didn’t want you to feel you had to say anything.”

“What if I wanted to?” There was a pause. 

“What would you have said?” Draco simply stared Harry down. Harry did back. What kind of flirting… Draco’s eyes trailed down Harry’s figure.

“Why are you wearing a shirt?” he asked.

“What?” Draco slid a hand under the Gryffindor’s shirt, trailing his fingertips across the skin as he pulled it up. Harry shivered. “Don’t.” 

“Why not?” Draco rasped.

“Scars,” Harry choked out.

“Harry,” the Gryffindor looked up, “please.” 

With that, Harry reached down and slung the shirt over his head and off. Draco nearly gasped at the sight before him. Chiseled abs with perfectly tanned skin, but up close he could see angry lines coating Harry from neck to hip. He pushed Harry backwards, so the Gryffindor would lay down.

“Draco, what are yo-” he cut off with a moan. Draco was kissing the scars one by one.

He started trailing kisses up Harry’s chest. Harry growled. Draco was flipped onto his back, the raven haired man towering above him, straddling Draco’s hips. Harry bent down and placed a kiss on Draco’s lips. He started to pull back, but Draco gripped the back of his neck, pulling him into a searing kiss. 

“What took you so long?” Draco asked.

“I thought you were straight,” Harry replied with a laugh.

“You know those muggle pencils that are in loops and a nightmare to sharpen? Usually for kids?” 

“Yeah.”

“That’s my level of straightness.” Harry kissed him hard. He sucked Draco’s neck, leaving deep red marks. Draco panted, wiggling under the Gryffindor. Harry nibbled on Draco’s ear. He gasped.

“Merlin, Harry!” Harry jolted upright. “What?”

“You called me Harry.”

“You called me Draco,” he replied with a shrug. 

“Still… thanks.” Draco smiled. 

The happy expression almost startled Harry. Before he could comment, Draco pulled him back into a kiss.

That night, they fell asleep curled into one another with Draco in human form. Draco didn’t really give a shit about being wanted in that moment; it meant spending an eternity with Harry Potter.


End file.
